leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Slowbro (Pokémon)
|} |height-ftin=5'03" |height-m=1.6 |height-ftin2=6'07" |height-m2=2.0 |weight-lbs2=264.6 |weight-kg2=120.0 |weight-lbs=173.1 |weight-kg=78.5 |abilitylayout=2+1 |abilitycolm=2 |ability1=Oblivious |ability2=Own Tempo |abilityd=Regenerator |abilitym=Shell Armor |egggroupn=2 |egggroup1=Monster |egggroup2=Water 1 |eggcycles=20 |evtotal=2 |evde=2 |expyield=172 |oldexp=164 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Pink |catchrate=75 |body=06 |body2=04 |pokefordex=slowbro |generation=1 |friendship=70 }} Slowbro (Japanese: ヤドラン Yadoran) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 37. It is one of 's final forms, the other being . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Slowbro using the Slowbronite‎. Biology Slowbro is a bipedal, pink Pokémon with a tan, striped belly and a tan muzzle. It has large, vacant eyes, curled ears, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. On its hands, it has three clawed fingers, and two clawed toes on its feet. There is a attached to its tail. This Shellder has a gray, spiraled shell with darker gray spots. There are several spikes across the surface of the Shellder, and it holds onto Slowbro with many sharp teeth. If its tail or the Shellder attached to it is broken off, Slowbro will revert to its unevolved form . When Slowbro Mega Evolves, it becomes engulfed by the Shellder to the point where only its head, arms and tail are visible. The spiral Shellder now has an opening at its tip, allowing the tail of Slowbro to stick out, which it balances on due to its legs being engulfed. It can move by bouncing, using its tail as a spring. The spikes on the Shellder are now reduced to four on the bottom section of its body, with the dark spots only visible on its middle section. Slowbro has lost the capability to feel pain due to the Shellder's poison. However, it apparently becomes inspired when the Shellder bites down on its tail. While it is capable of unleashing powerful psychic attacks, Slowbro is typically rather peaceful and usually prefers not to fight. Because it can no longer fish using its tail, it instead swims to catch its prey and allows the Shellder to feed on its leftover scraps. Slowbro tends to live near Mega Slowbro's energy has gathered into Shellder, which has increased its hardness. This allows it to act as an armor so hard that nothing can scratch it.http://www.pokemonrubysapphire.com/en-us/pokemon/new-mega-evolutions/mega-slowbro Slowpoke is virtually unchanged though. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Professor Westwood V had a Slowbro that evolved from a Slowpoke in The Evolution Solution. Afterwards, it defeated with a powerful as they were trying to steal Westwood V's Pokémon. A Slowbro appeared in The Mandarin Island Miss Match, under the ownership of Prima. She first used it to help get his under control. She then used it as part of a lecture, during which it battled a 's and defeated it. A Slowpoke evolved into Slowbro in Enlighten Up!. Afterwards, it defeated Team Rocket with and then used the same attack to return a giant, gold Slowpoke statue that Team Rocket had attempted to steal. Multiple Slowbro appeared in A Crowning Achievement, where they evolved from several Slowpoke due to them being unable to reach a King's Rock in time. A Slowbro debuted in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!, under the ownership of Solidad. It was used to stop an and put it in 's hand. It reappeared in Thinning the Hoard!, where Slowbro was able to defeat a and a during the Kanto Grand Festival. It reappeared again in Channeling the Battle Zone!, where it was used against and took on and with ; they won the match. Minor appearances A Slowbro appeared at the end of Island of the Giant Pokémon, evolving from the Slowpoke that 's Pokémon previously asked for help. A Slowbro appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash as one of the Pokémon seen on Scissor Street. A Slowbro appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Slowbro appeared in A Friend In Deed. Multiple Slowbro appeared in The Power of One. A Slowbro appeared in the opening sequence of Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Slowbro appeared in the opening sequence of Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A Slowbro appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Slowbro appeared in Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!. A Slowbro that can Mega Evolve into Mega Slowbro appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. A Trainer's Slowbro appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Slowbro appeared in The Island Whisperer!, where it evolved from a Slowpoke. Pokédex entries attacks, but generally prefers to avoid conflict.}} In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Mega Slowbro made a cameo appearance in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, where it was seen being ambushed by a Mega . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Slowbro debuted in Sigh for Psyduck as a corpse used by Koga's . Slowbro physically debuted under the ownership of Lorelei in Playing Horsea, where many were used for her army. With the clamped onto its tail, Lorelei explains that her Slowbro has sharpened senses and is capable of looking in all directions, thanks to the extra pair of eyes, allowing it to discover 's ploy using . A Slowbro appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. Jinga, a Draconid, used a Slowbro to fight against Ruby in Omega Alpha Adventure 6, and later Mega Evolved it into Mega Slowbro in Omega Alpha Adventure 7. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Slowbro participated in a baseball match in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Baseball Tournament!. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga captures a Slowpoke in the series The Electric Tale of Pikachu in Ash vs. Gary. He later trades it to Gary Oak for a photo of his sister, May Oak. After this, they found out that Slowpoke had evolved into a Slowbro. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries Slowbro that is latched onto 's tail is said to feed on the host's left over scraps.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Mega Slowbro |} |} Game locations and Cerulean Cave (Super Rod) Seafoam Islands (walking)}} and Cerulean Cave (Super Rod) Seafoam Islands (walking)}} and ( ) Seafoam Islands (walking)}} |} |} ( ing)}} ( ing)}} |} |} ing) Seafoam Islands and Cape Brink (tall grass/walking and surfing) Cinnabar Island (Super Rod)}} |} |} }} }} , and Seafoam Islands}} }} |} |} ing in )}} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=River}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 18, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode A)}} |} |} |area=Lake: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Battle Royale, Toy Collection: Guided by Pichu}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 6}} |area=Galerie Rouge: Stage 69}} |area=Gold Plateau: Purifying Pond (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |area=Area 21: Stage 03}} |} |} In events |Mega Campaign Slowbro|All|Japan|100|January 1 to 31, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Slowbro}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Slowbro Mega Slowbro Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Withdraw|Water|Status|—|—|40}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Withdraw|Water|Status|—|—|40}} By TM/HM By |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10|*}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10|*|'}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} |Wonder Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=080 |name2=Slowbro |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Despite it being a commonly known and accepted fact that triggers its evolution, mentioned in most of its Pokédex entries, Slowbro's evolution from Slowpoke has nothing to do with Shellder in the core series, unlike how the evolution of requires a . * Mega Slowbro is tied with for the highest base stat of all Pokémon. ** Mega Slowbro has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Slowbro's Pokédex entries state that if the Shellder is removed, it will revert to its Slowpoke form. * Many Pokémon are noted to evolve by two or more Pokémon combining, such as being formed by two . However, the does not show this and simply spawns the second Pokémon out of nowhere: an example is Morrison's Beldum, which simply evolved into Metang without the need of joining to another Beldum. The evolution of Slowpoke into Slowbro or is the only time that evolution by two Pokémon physically merging is shown. Origin Slowbro's shell and lifestyle are somewhat similar to s, though it is physically similar to s, s, and es. Slowbro's appearance may also be a reference to the mythical , a magical sea demon of Japanese folklore distinguished by its spiny "sazae" or "turban shaped" snail shell. Its parasitic relationship with Shellder may be inspired by leeches. Interestingly enough, Slowbro is known as the Hermit Crab Pokémon and many real-world parasites, including leeches, often target crabs. Name origin Slowbro is a combination of slow and bro (short for brother). It may just be used in a general sense, or it could refer to the brotherly/symbiotic relationship shared by the combined form of and . Yadoran may be taken to mean 宿らん (to not lodge/dwell). It may also reference 宿借り yadokari ( ) or 宿主 yadonushi (parasitic host). In other languages or ; possibly |fr=Flagadoss|frmeaning=From and |es=Slowbro|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Lahmus|demeaning=From and |it=Slowbro|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=야도란 Yadonran|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=大呆獸 Daaihdāaisau|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Big slow-witted creature" |zh_cmn=呆河馬 / 呆河马 Dāihémǎ|zh_cmnmeaning=Means "Slow-witted hippopotamus" |hi=स्लोब्रो Slowbro|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Слоубро Sloubro|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links * |} Category:Body style 04 Pokémon de:Lahmus es:Slowbro fr:Flagadoss it:Slowbro ja:ヤドラン zh:呆壳兽